Rain Soaked
by Priceless Pout
Summary: What will happen when John and Ted end up sharing a room? First story..be nice!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Ted Dibiase Jr asked in an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but, your reservation doesn't seem to be showing, and we have no other rooms for the night. In fact, I doubt you'll find a room in the whole city, the latest convention has everyone booked up," the overly cheery receptionist answered. Ted was in another random city, at another random show, and was just trying to get to his room. After the show had ended he been forced to stay late due to the onslaught of screaming fans begging for an autograph. Then, halfway to the hotel he was supposed to have a reservation at, his rental had broken down. Since there was practically a monsoon coming down, he had no cell signal, and was forced to walk the rest of the way in the pouring rain. He was soaking wet, cold, tired, and frustrated.

"Well, thanks anyway." Ted snapped, and stomped over to the garishly green couch in the lobby. Ted sighed. He just wanted a warm shower and a cozy bed. Was that really so much to ask? He ran his fingers through his rain soaked hair, leaving it sticking up in odd angles.

"Ted?" came an all too familiar voice. Ted jerked his head up. There before him stood none other than John Cena in all his jean clad glory. Ted took in the larger mans appearance. Signature orange shirt, jean shorts, white sneakers, and baseball hat firmly attached to his head. It was incredible how the man could make the simplest of outfits so appetizing. Ted had fallen victim to The Champs charms long ago.

"Hey John," Ted forced out.

"Man, you look like you've been through the ringer. What happened?" Cena asked, friendly concern evident in his voice.

"The night from hell, that's what, my rental broke down, forcing me to walk in the rain, then I get here and I have no room." Ted explained with a grimace.

"Oh man that sucks. Can I give you a ride to another hotel?" Cena offered.

"Thanks, but none of them have any vacancies, there's some kind of convention in town. Probably some group of nerds, Cody's probably out with them right now." Ted explained.

"Well, I'd be happy to let you bunk with me, I only have a single though." Cena offered nervously. He didn't know quite how the younger man would feel about his offer. John had been harboring feelings for the man ever since his debut, but didn't know if he should act on them. He was always around Orton, who was someone you did not want to piss off by infringing on his territory.

"Man, at this point I'd take anything! Thanks so much, John. Your really saving my life here." Ted exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his bag. Ted was beyond thrilled. Not only did he get a room, but he got an amazing roommate. He didn't know what he was more excited about, the prospect of a warm, comfortable bed, or the fact that all of John's amazing body would be accompanying him in that bed.

The pair made their way up to John's room. Both nervous, but trying not to show it. John took a moment to take in Ted's appearance. The poor boy was soaked to the bone. The yellow t-shirt he wore clinging to him like a second skin, showing off the sculpted body underneath. His usually well-groomed hair stuck up in cute little spikes, lending even more to his boyish appearance. He had always had a boyish charm about him. He had a sense of innocence, the cute face, pouty lips, sparkling blue eyes. John wanted to take that innocence from him. He wanted to see that sweet face scrunched up in carnal pleasure. He wanted to make the boy experience things he had never before even dreamed of. John was getting lost in his thoughts and couldn't help but start to become aroused. He quickly shook his head and tried to clear out the porn movie currently playing in his mind.

As they made their way into the room, Ted dropped his bag by door, and immediately started riffling through it for clothes.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" He asked John.

"Naw man, you look like you need it," John answered with a chuckle. The words had barely left his mouth before Ted was already closing the Bathroom door. John heard the water start, and collapsed on the bed. He flicked the TV on, hoping for something to drown out the sound of Ted showering. He could just imagine what was going on in there. He could see the beautiful man under the spray, soapy suds running along the toned, tanned skin. Trailing down from the strong neck, along the firm chest and chiseled abs, down past the tantalizing hip bones that often peeked out of his wrestling trunks. John imagined tracing the water drops down even further, to the patch of blonde curls he knew had to be there.

The abrupt sound of the water shutting off quickly snapped John out of his lust filled haze. He glanced down.

"Great, how am I gonna hide that?" He asked himself. Little Cena was at full attention after John's little impromptu fantasy. Scrambling up from his place he quickly shucked his clothes, leaving him in his dark blue boxer briefs and placed as many blankets over him as the bed allowed.

John glanced up just in time to see Ted emerge from the Bathroom. John gulped. He looked purely delicious. Skin a rosy pink from the heat of the shower, small droplets of water still clinging to the chiseled abs, red silk boxers slung dangerously low on the slim hips. John gulped, there was no way he was going to make it through the night.

Ted took in the beautiful sight before him. John was nestled in bed, the pale, smooth skin of his upper body on full display. His head leaning back along the pillows, arm stretched out above his head. If was almost as if he was laid out for the taking, inviting Ted into his sturdy arms.

"So, um, this is kinda awkward.." John muttered, a slight blush on his cheeks. " I didn't know which side you prefer, is this ok?"

"Yea it's fine, usually I just take up the whole bed anyway, so this is fine." Ted smiled. It was just like John to be considerate. He was already being nice enough to share his room, now he wanted to make sure Ted was comfortable. Typical Super Cena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews and favorites! **

Ted settled into bed beside John, trying his best to stay as close to the edge as possible. But he could still feel the warmth emanating from John.

"So do you mind if I leave the T.V. on?" John asked.

"Naw, no problem, I'm gonna be out in a few anyway." Ted replied, while flipping off the bedside lamp. The room was enveloped in darkness, the only light emitted from the T.V. With the volume on low, the tinkling sound of the rain outside could be heard. It was like Ted had been transported into another world. He felt warm, comforted, at home. Which was a strange emotion considering he was in a hotel room, with someone he barely knew. The soft, glinting flash from the T.V. offered flickering images of John. He was more relaxed than before, his eye lids looked heavier, his breathing shallower. He looked peaceful.

John had found it increasingly more difficult to relax since Ted had gotten into the bed. The pattering of rain outside, the soft light, the intoxicating smell of a freshly showered Ted had all worked him into a frenzy of sexual frustration. He longed to reach out to Ted, and take that soft, warm flesh in his hands. He wanted to see the skin illuminated by the gentle light, see the variances of shadow his hand made while tracing along the ripples, and dents. Hear the stuttered words of ecstasy he could evoke. He wanted to set a erotic tempo to the sound of the rain, and more than anything else he wanted to see the beautiful man beside him completely loose himself. He had to see it. He had to know if there was ever a chance of taking Ted to those heights. He couldn't let this opportunity pass by, even if it didn't have the end results he wanted.

So, it was with eyes have lidded with lust, not exhaustion, and breath low with desire, not sleep that John reached out. Nothing dangerous, just a stretch of his arm above Ted's head. Bicep curling around the nest of dirty blonde locks, giving every chance for Ted to pull away, or for him to snuggle in deeper. He was now in control of how the night would play out. John could only hope for the best.

Ted felt the subtle movement of John's arm. He felt the delicate dent of his pillow, and he most certainly felt the rush of adrenaline charge through his body. It was now or never. He could gently roll his body weight to the side and come into contact with John or he could pull away even closer to the edge of the bed. It honestly wasn't that hard of a decision.

Ted rolled over, his side coming into contact with John's heavily muscled torso. Legs nudging along Johns. John curled his arm even more around Ted, hand gliding over the tan, silky skin down to the curve of his side. Ted placed his hand on John's chest tentatively. Garnering as much courage as possible Ted looked up, and was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Baby blue locked onto cerulean.

John let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He saw the want and need he felt mirrored in Ted's eyes. Acting on pure impulse, he lowered his head, and finally felt the plush lips of the boy he longed for night after night. The feeling was electric.

Ted couldn't believe he was kissing John Cena. The John Cena! Superhero Cena, who could magically take hit after hit and always get back up. Known around the locker room for his big heart, trusting nature and giving attitude. He was adored by millions, and most importantly at the moment, Ted. Ted lightly ran his tongue along John's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance.

John was slightly taken aback by the feeling of Ted's tongue running along his lips. He had always imagined Ted to be a bit more withdrawn, almost shy. Never one to dwell on the little things though, he quickly granted the seeking tongue entrance. Ted was sweet. Not sugary sweet, but the kind of deep, pure taste that came with fruit. He was natural, clean, and completely addictive.

As the kiss became increasingly more passionate, hands started to roam. Ted could feel John's large palm slither along his back, down to grip firmly onto his backside. The steady but gentle kneading was sending shocks of pleasure straight up Ted's spine, and into his now hardening cock. Ted's own hand was now meandering up John's chest, to lightly graze the defined pec, and flick across the pebbled nipple. A loud, throaty groan escaped John, turning Ted on even more. John's hand slipped down past Ted's ass to his thigh, gripping it confidently from behind he pulled up and wrapped the well-developed leg around his own waist. The new position allowed for Ted's sizable dick to rub alongside the massive cock nestled in John's boxer briefs. John's hips started a slow, but intense thrusting, the tempo matching that of the rain drumming on the roof, adding an even more erotic awareness to the encounter.

All the while the pair's lips were locked onto each others. Breaking only when the need to breathe became too strong. On the occasional breaks John took the opportunity to nibble and bite along Ted's jaw to his ear. Immensely enjoying the sharp intake of breathe he received after every little tug. Feeling brave Ted allowed his hand to wander lower to John's waist, thumb circling his belly button, pinkie just grazing the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He rested his hand there for a couple of heart beats, and deciding it was now or never, he slowly let his hand wiggle underneath the fabric, taking a firm hold of the velvety smooth cock he found underneath. So all the rumors he heard were true. John was huge. Long, but thick as well. Using the droplets of precome he found at the tip, he began a steady stroke.

John was in heaven. The boldness Ted had demonstrated turned him on more than he ever thought possible. The tight grip and slow pace was driving him insane, but the fact that it was Ted touching him, was what was really going to put him over the edge. John decided to just enjoy the sensations for a little bit. Leaning back to give Ted more room, he hitched his thumbs onto the side of his underwear and pulled them down and off. Ted continued his strokes, now getting an eye-full of John in all his glory. His cock standing at full attention, the heavy balls underneath. It was truly the most arousing thing he had ever seen. The way the muscles of Johns' lower waist bunched every time he thrust up into Ted's palm was mesmerizing. Ted bit at his lower lip, pulling it in between his teeth. He found himself getting closer and closer to John's cock. Just when he was about to wrap those plump lips around the head, John's hand came down and stopped him.

"Teddy, as much as I would love to see those cock-sucking lips wrapped around me, there's no way I'll make it the grand finale. Not this time." John husked out. Ted licked his lips. He was so close. Deciding he wanted to feel John inside him more than he wanted to taste him, he leaned up and away from the tempting cock.

"C'mere, baby." John persuaded, opening his arms for Ted at the head of the bed. "I think it's my turn," John said smiling, dimples in full effect.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted slowly made his way back up John's body, planting small nibbles and kisses as he went, becoming slightly distracted at John's nipples. He gently tugged the nubs into his mouth as John's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Ok, enough of that, c'mere now!" John husked, pulling Ted up, and gently pushing him onto his back. John sucked and licked his way from Ted's perfect lips, down his jaw line, over his broad shoulders, and finally did some teasing of his own to Ted's pebbled nipples. The little gasps and whimpers pouring from Ted's plush lips were making John harder by the second. Ted's hands found there way to John's head, gripping the short hair. Ted's impatience started to show when John felt the slight pressure of Ted's hands pushing him down lower. Deciding he had tortured the poor boy enough, he started licking lower. Tracing the defined abs with his tongue, tasting the salty taste of Ted's sweat. He sucked on the hip bones peaking out from the silky boxers. Hooking his fingers into the edges he tugged them down and off, coming face to face with Ted's leaking cock for the first time. John licked his lips, Ted was perfect, just like he knew he'd be. John licked a swipe from base to tip, relishing in the breathy moan that accompanied it. Never one to pace himself at anything, John engulfed Ted's length into his mouth, the salty taste of precum sending jolts straight to his own cock.

Ted was in pure ecstasy. John was giving him the best blow job of his life, applying just the right amount of suction, knowing just when to use teeth. Ted could feel the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm coming.

"John, I'm..ima..oh God, ima come, john!" Ted moaned out in warning. Pulling off John clamped a hand around Ted's base. "Not yet baby, I want you to explode when I'm inside of you." John explained.

"Then do it!" Ted demanded. John looked up in shock. He had never imagined Ted to be so sure of himself, and demanding in bed.

"Oh trust me baby, I'm well worth the wait," John smirked, dimples popping out. Shifting to reach his bag John pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He laid them aside and swooped back in for a mind-blowing kiss. While Ted was absorbed in the kiss, John popped the lid of the lube and slicked up a couple fingers. Making his way back down Ted's body again, he soon found himself face to face with Ted's pucker. John was mesmerized. Trailing one finger around the rim to apply some moisture earned him a strangled moan, and a jerk of hips. He pushed just the tip of the same finger in, watching as the muscles suctioned, trying to draw him further in, but he withdrew. He slipped his finger in a few more times, never going farther than the tip. "Fuck John, stop teasing me you asshole!" Ted shouted. John glanced up grinning. The fact that his little innocent Teddy was cussing, making him smile. That he could drive the sweet boy to that was strangely thrilling.

"Just making sure your ready for me Teddy-bear." John smirked. Ted was slightly taken aback at the nickname, but found he kind of liked it coming from John. His thoughts quickly shifting though, once John pushed his finger all the way in, slowly pumping in and out.

"MMmmm..yea….." Ted moaned. John kept his slow pace, gradually pushing in two slick fingers, stretching and scissoring the velvety walls. He wanted to make sure his Teddy was completely ready, not an once of pain in sight. He glanced up at Ted. His face was flushed, sweat pouring off him, hands gripping the bed sheets, plump bottom lip pulled in between his teeth. He was beautiful, everything John had dreamed of. Sweet innocence there for the taking and all John's. Withdrawing his fingers, he reached for the condom, slipping it on and slicking himself up. Ted watched John touching himself, biting his lip and resisting the urge to stroke his own cock just from the sight.

John gripped Ted's muscled thighs, wrapping them around his hips. Lining himself up, John locked eyes with Ted. Seeing the pure lust and trust shining out at him. He gave a hard thrust, sending his length straight to the hilt inside Ted. "Fuck Teddy, so damn tight." John sighed. Ted tightened his legs around John and braced his arms around his thick neck. He had never felt so full in his life. John started up a steady rhythm. Slow, but intense. Ted's hands trailed across John's powerful back. They lost themselves in each other. The rain still sprinking down outside, the soft creak of the bed, the whisper of the sheets ruffling beneath them, husks of breathes, occasional sighs and moans. It was like they had been transported into another world, where nothing else mattered but each other. They continued like that for what seemed like hours, the burning desire slowly building up, like lava pouring down a mountainside.

John adjusted Ted's legs, throwing them over his shoulders. This changed the angle, sending John's enormous cock straight against Ted's bundle of nerves. "OH FUCK! Right there John!" Ted all but screamed. John smiled, finally having found his baby's hotspot. He picked up his pace, driving his hips at an almost punishing pace. As if on cue, the rain outside increased, pouring down against the windows, almost drowning out the moans and grunts coming from inside.

"You like that Teddy?" John growled in Ted's ear. "Your gonna feel me for days Teddy bear." John was becoming more aggressive, his orgasm building to scorching heights.

"Y-yea…harder…don't stop…God!" Ted moaned. John's husky voice in his ear accompanied with the pouring rain and constant stimulation of his prostate sending him closer and closer to the edge.

"Never gonna stop Teddy…never….cum for me baby, let me have it…" John demanded, reaching down and roughly stroking Ted's cock.

"Ugh…God…yea…gonna…shit…gonnna…JOHN!" Ted screamed, ropes of sticky white cum erupting from Ted's cock. The spasming of his walls clenching John and milking his own orgasm from him. "Fuck Teddy, so fuckin good…" John growled out. They stayed locked together for a few minutes, Ted's legs gradually falling from John's shoulders. Both breathing heavily and covered in cum. John slowly withdrew, sliding over to Ted's side. He reached down, grabbing his underwear and cleaning them both off. Ted too blessed out to care. John settled back into bed, pulling the covers over both of them, wrapping his arm around Ted. He didn't know exactly what to say, didn't know what this meant. All he knew was that he had never felt so amazing, and he could only hope Ted felt the same way.

Ted cuddled in closer to John, slinging his arm over his chest. He didn't know what exactly he meant to John now. Didn't know if this would continue once the morning came, or if they would never speak of it again. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to take the chance of ruining the quiet moment. So, he just snuggled in closer to John's warmth. Both just breathing quietly, listening to the slackening rhythm of the rain, gradually drifting off into a calm sleep.


End file.
